I Believe in You Because we Are Blood
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: The first time Adam died he went to Heaven. When those angels showed up, and promised him what he desired most for his little slice of Heaven, he leapt right up in attention. The second time Adam died he went to Hell. But Hell was never lonely.


I Believe in You Because we Are Blood

Disclaimer: One day I'll wake up and realize my whole life was really just a nightmare and in reality I actually do own Supernatural. For now, I'll keep dreaming and maintain that I do not own Supernatural.

A/n: So am I the only one who totally realized how amazing Adam can truly be? At first, I was leery of the idea of a third brother randomly appearing, but now after watching the skills Jake Abel revealed in season five, I can't help but be in love with the baby bro. How can you not picture Dean being a big brother all over again and Sam getting the chance to be somebody's hero? There is an alternate universe out there where the three brothers travel across the country to defeat evil as a family, as brothers. And now that SPN gets a sixth season, I really hope we get to see more of Adam/Jake. He'll never replace the bond that Sam and Dean have, but I do believe that they can create a new bond that would be interesting to see unfold. Anyway, now that I've ranted for an extremely long time, I want to get on with my little one-shot I provided just for Adam. Enjoy!

* * *

"I propose that we add Winchesters to our armament. I have a kind of belief in a Winchester when there is any trouble of that sort around." ~Quincey Morris, _Dracula_

* * *

Death by ghouls was nothing to write entertaining articles about. It did not happen very often and it was not pleasant, enjoyable, or easy to digest. People really do not want to know or think about nightmarish beings eating the flesh of perfectly good humans who did not deserve to be _digested_ themselves. Unfortunately for Adam Milligan, death by ghouls was not just an article composed of a few sentences, but rather a whole chapter in his life. One edition of his life anyway.

The first time Adam died because he was, in fact, devoured by revengeful and _hungry_ ghouls. He never thought it was fair that he got to lead a less than superb life that ended in him be ripped apart by creatures who desired his flesh just as much as they desired revenge against a father Adam never completely knew. But eventually he would move on from that.

The first time Adam died he went to Heaven. His soul left his _shredded_ body, beamed up through the clouds, and slipped past the guard at the pearly gates. At least that is what Adam assumed happened to him; death was not bright as day, but rather hazy like smoke and static. That is when he started his _afterlife_.

Now Heaven was great and all. Not exactly what he pictured it would be, but it still was Heaven. He spent a long time, he was not sure exactly _how_ time passed where he was now, at his prom, every teenager's first idea of Heaven. He spent it in the arms of a beautiful young girl who was more than willing to make-out for long periods of time, every hot-blooded young male's version of Heaven. But Adam also found other things, up in the fluffy white clouds, that he considered time spent Heavenly. So Kristin McGee was not his only afterlife conquest and he did do other things to keep his mind off of death and humanity; peace of mind was one of the better _perks_ of Heaven.

The only thing, the _one_ thing, Adam did not like about Heaven, was that there was always this prolonged threat of loneliness in the background. He had Kristin McGee, but she was not a real tether to his first life. She was a person he knew for maybe a week of his life. If he thought about it hard enough, Adam was mostly alone in Heaven. _He missed his mom._ **More.** **Than.** **Anything.**

Then he was not alone.

So when those angels showed up, more powerful and less ancient looking than he would have imagined, and promised him what he _desired_ most for his little slice of Heaven, Adam listened carefully. He leapt right up in attention at their commands. A dutiful soldier for the Holy Army with faith in the cause.

What a _damned_ decision he made.

* * *

Adam wished he had never become an angel's vessel. Being an angel's vessel was a thankless and extremely painful undertaking. It should never be presented as idea for a human to take on and it should never be _forced_ on a human. Adam wished he had never been forced to become Michael's vessel for a new chapter in Adam's new life.

The second time Adam died, well it did not really feel like it was him dying because someone else was the one in control of what happened to him. (He was just a passenger.) It definitely was not fair that Adam got brought back to life so that Michael could force his Holy Way into Adam, shoving the boy's mind into a dark, locked corner, only for Sam to kill the angel and both of their brothers by taking everyone for a free-fall into the _pit_. It might be some time before he moves on from that.

The second time Adam died he went to Hell. As they fell into Lucifer's cage, Adam screamed when Michael was _wrenched_ out of his vessel and Sam screamed when Lucifer was _wrenched_ out of his vessel. Then it was two humans and two powerfully supernatural beings plummeting towards scorched earth.

Hell was exactly what he pictured it would be. It was ugly. It was hot. And it was torture. It was nothing but his worst nightmares and beyond. Hell was humanly impossible to look at (or be in).

But it was _never_ lonely. Never. There were four beings trapped in a cage meant for one. Lucifer, Michael, Sam, and Adam. Adam and Sam were human with human bodies; they were still psychically bound by their mortality brought on by life. Lucifer and Michael were not bound by anything once they left their vessels. So one cloud of the blackest smoke, and one ball of the purest light, clanged and clashed from corner to corner, wall to wall, of the cage. When they were not trying to free themselves from a harsh imprisonment, Lucifer and Michael fought each other like brothers and tried to eliminate each other like hated enemies until they grew tired of that and the two turned to torturing Adam and his brother. Lucifer did the psychical tormenting while Michael ended up tormenting the humans emotionally. The cycle repeated itself as _time_ passed in Hell.

But Hell was never lonely. Because Adam had his older brother at his side, constantly and consistently, just _surviving_ an afterlife with him. They were going to make it through this, all of this. **Adam.** **Had.** **Sam.**

Then suddenly he did not.

There was something, or someone that had the power to free humans from that cage, Adam decided. Sam was gone. There had to be an explanation. He stayed in the cage with Lucifer and Michael because he still had something that they had lost. Something they were never going to get back, even with their future of remaining trapped in a tiny cell together. But Adam now had real faith that he could and would believe in. Faith in his _blood_ brothers.

He was a stubborn _Winchester_ who was going to get what he wanted.

* * *

A/n: Wow. I am extremely pleased with how this turned out. I wanted a one-shot for Adam and I got one. A good one. And I had so much fun writing it! So much fun! I really got to be creative. I just love everything about this piece. I don't think I've ever written something like this that I have been completely, 100 percent happy with. Now I hope people enjoy it as much as I did. If you people love it, tell me. Leave some reviews. I'm even happy enough to accept constructive criticism on parts people did not enjoy or I'll accept little rants other people want to share. They can be rants about how annoying I am or how awesome Adam is. I will especially accept rants about how amazing Jake Abel is. Comments always equal happiness in my book. So once again, I want to say how much I love this fic and how much I hope everyone who reads it will enjoy reading it. Much love for the Supernatural community!

-ROMS (P.S. I've decided I love italics just as much as I love ellipses.)


End file.
